1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying device and an image forming apparatus including the sheet conveying device.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, paper detecting means is provided everywhere in a paper conveyance path, so as to check presence of paper before performing a prescribed process on the paper. In employing paper detecting means for mechanically detecting paper by allowing paper to come into contact with a sensor such as a lever, it is necessary to be careful not to damage the sensor with paper in removing jammed paper from the paper conveyance path.